Sam Evans
Samuel "Sam" Evans is a character on the Fox TV show Glee. He is currently a senior at William McKinley High School. He makes his first appearance in the first episode of season two, Audition. Sam's musical talent was discovered by Finn Hudson when he sang Poison's Every Rose Has Its Thorn in the shower in the boys' locker room. He joined New Directions in the episode Duets and later dated Quinn Fabray, but they broke up due to Quinn cheating on him with her ex-boyfriend, Finn. Sam is dyslexic (as it has been stated in Audition). In New York, it has been revealed that he was secretly dating Mercedes Jones. In The Purple Piano Project, it was said by Mercedes that they dated in June before and they sing about having a summer romance before he left. Sam returned to McKinley and New Directions because of Finn and Rachel in Hold on to Sixteen. It took a lot of attempts to woo Mercedes but he eventually won her over. They started dating as of Saturday Night Glee-ver, where they kissed and shared a loving chat. Sam is portrayed by actor and musician Chord Overstreet. Biography Season Two Audition in Audition.]] Sam shows some interest in the Glee club when they are singing Empire State of Mind in the courtyard by tapping his foot along with Sunshine who is also enjoying the performance. Finn is later is seen hanging up posters to recruit new New Directions members in the boy's locker room and he hears Sam singing Every Rose Has Its Thorn by Poison in the shower and Finn explains that Sam had an amazing singing voice. Later, when Finn and Artie start talking about Artie joining the football team to get Tina back, Finn agrees to help Artie if he helps recruit Sam to audition for Glee Club because Sam will be a good addition to New Directions. Sam agrees because Finn is the popular quarterback. Sam introduces himself to Puck, Finn, Artie, and Mike, informing them about what he likes, and tells them that he has dyslexia and has difficulty in math class. He chooses Billionaire as his audition song. After Finn is kicked off the football by the new coach Shannon Beiste for trying to get Artie on the team, Sam doesn't come to the glee club audition. When questioned about this by Finn, Sam says that he wanted to come, but didn't want to risk being alienated the way Finn has been, since as the new guy at McKinley he already feels like an outsider. As he exits, Sam reveals that he is the new quarterback, news that greatly disappoints Finn. Britney/Brittany Sam is seen running out of the auditorium with the school, after the Glee Club's performance of Toxic. Grilled Cheesus After Finn asks Jesus to let him be the quarterback again, Finn gives Sam directions instead of listening to Coach Beiste. Sam goes along with Finn's directions, but after doing this, Sam dislocates his shoulder. Finn then returns to the position of quarterback, but feels guilty and sorry for Sam. Duets Will Schuester manages to convince Sam to reconsider joining the glee club, particularly since he can't play football following his injury. Sam's attractiveness is immediately noted by the girls in the group, and also by Kurt Hummel, who thinks he plays on "team gay" because of his hair, and asks Sam to sing with him as his duet partner. Sam is a bit taken aback by Kurt's upfront nature, and the fact that Kurt accuses him of dying his hair, but still agrees to the duet. Finn, however, remembering how Kurt behaved towards him during Kurt's crush on Finn the previous year, worries that Sam will be bullied for singing with another man and attempts to get Kurt and Sam to back-out of the duet because he is afraid that Sam will leave glee club after being bullied. Sam refuses, stating that he gave his word to Kurt and wasn't going to back out. Kurt meanwhile is infuriated by what he deems to be Finn's homophobia, but after talking to his father, realizes that it might not be fair to Sam. The next day he approaches Sam in the showers and ends the partnership, much to Sam's confusion. As he leaves, Kurt again in a flirtatious manner accuses Sam of dying his hair, which Sam half-heartedly denies once more. Sam experiences the downside of being in glee when Azimio and Karofsky throw a slushie in his face. This is witnessed by Quinn, who, remembering how she felt the year prior, helps him clean up in the girl's washroom and there is an instant chemistry between the pair. Sam compliments Quinn's eyes in the Na'vi language from the movie Avatar. Later on, Sam asks Quinn to be his partner for the duet competition, but as they talk he tries to kiss her. Initially, she rejects him, citing her need to get her life back to normal after the events of the previous year (pregnancy). Still, eventually she agrees to be his partner (after being manipulated by Finn and Rachel) and together they sing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. With Finn and Rachel's vote, they win a free dinner at Breadstix together. Quinn is initially put off by Sam clumsy attempts at talking to her, and awkwardly the conversation turns towards Quinn's past pregnancy and keeping secrets. Sam admits to having one himself, and Quinn immediately jumps on this, asking if he is gay as many of them suspect. Sam denies this casually, and claims his true secret is that he dyes his hair with lemon juice. He reveals that he previously attended an all-boys boarding school, which he claims explains why he is so awkward in talking to girls. The two bond and Quinn pockets the gift certificate they won, stating that Sam should pay for dinner, as this is their first official date. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Sam is cast in the role of Rocky. Later in the weight room, Sam and Finn discuss their insecurities with their bodies. Though Sam adheres to a strict and healthy diet, throughout the episode he displays signs of having an eating disorder or body dysmorphic disorder, stating that if he eats a hot dog or misses a workout, he hates himself for a few days. During a dress rehearsal, Sam walks onto the stage wearing a pair of very short gold shorts. Sam asks Emma Pillsbury if he can wear "board shorts" but his request is denied. Sam is later pulled out of the play and replaced by Will, the teacher. Sam initially believes that the reason he was pulled out was because of his complaints about his costume, but Mr. Schuester assures him that it has nothing to do with Sam's body or his complaints. Sam falls into a funk and confides in Finn that he feels fat, despite Finn's protests that Sam's body is fine. Sam advises Finn to be confident with his own body, but Finn seems to take Sam's words the wrong way, as he is nearly suspended after walking around the school in his underwear. After the play is canceled, Mr. Schuester apologizes to Sam and Finn for making them feel uncomfortable and insecure. Sam later performs The Time Warp with the rest of the New Directions. Never Been Kissed Sam and Finn are in cold tubs in the locker room and both discuss how they control their sexual urges while being with their girlfriends who abstain from sex. Finn tells Sam that he visualizes something that turns him off, encouraging Sam to use images of Coach Beiste in compromising positions to cool off during make-out sessions with Quinn. Upon telling Finn, it starts to circulate throughout the glee club. When Will tells Beiste about it, she takes it very personally and quits. Will invites her to see the boys' mash-up, Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, and she accepts their apology and comes back. The Substitute Sam performs background vocals in Forget You and Singing In the Rain/Umbrella, sporting a red and white checked top, and appearing to be closer to Santana as they sit together in the auditorium while Holly Holliday and Rachel perform the Chicago number. He also reveals that Mr. Schuester taught him how to tie his shoes, when the children are asked about him. Furt when Finn tells Sam that he might be getting replaced Sam says that he is on the verge of being super popular. Finn thought he didn't care about that stuff, and he admits that he does. He says that he will get Quinn to be his girlfriend, and Finn and Sam fist bump. As he walks away, Finn gives Sam a dirty look. After hearing that Burt and Carole are getting married, he asks Quinn for some alone time. He says that he wants to be like the stars with Quinn, and says he thinks he loves Quinn. Then, he bends down on one knee, and shows Quinn a ring. Quinn says to get up, she's not ready to be married. Sam says that he wants to be married some day, and says that it is a promise ring. A promise ring that he will be true and never pressure her to do anything but kiss. He says that he will promise to make her feel proud, and do much more. He says that he cares about Quinn, and wants them to be together. When she closes the ring box, she says that it is a maybe. In an all glee girls meeting, Quinn says that Sam and her are not officially dating. In the boys locker room, all the glee guys, except Finn, are telling Karofsky to back off Kurt. After he knocks down Mike and Artie, Sam launches into Dave, starting a fight. Karofsky, who is bigger than Sam, ends up knocking him to the ground and punching him in the eye, but the fight is then ended by Coach Beiste. Back at Glee, Quinn puts an ice pack on Sam's eye. Quinn calls Sam's black eye hot. Kurt thanks Sam for what he did. Because Finn wasn't there, they all call Sam the new leader. At the wedding, Santana tells Finn that Sam is the new glee hotshot. Sam performs in Marry You. When Will is performing Sway, Sam is seen hugging Quinn. He performs in Just the Way You Are. Back at McKinley, Quinn says she's proud of Sam for doing what he did for Kurt. She said that what Finn did at the wedding was because of him. Lastly, she said that they had been talking for this amount of time, and he didn't notice she's wearing his ring. After Quinn leaves, Sam jumps happily. At the end of the episode, both Sam and Quinn are concerned about Kurt leaving. Special Education After Emma convinces Will to let new people have solos, he lets the winners of the Duets competition, Sam and Quinn, take the ballad. Rachel is furious about it, and refers the couple to Ken and Barbie. During Hey, Soul Sister, they are seen smiling at each other. After being pepped up by Will in the green room, Sam and Quinn take the spotlight and sing I've Had the Time Of My Life by themselves. Before, Sam tells Quinn that she looks beautiful. They also perform backup in Valerie. At the end, Sam is seen performing backup in Dog Days Are Over, next to Brittany and Rachel. A Very Glee Christmas Sam performs a solo in The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. During Last Christmas, him and Quinn are seen kissing each other against the lockers under the mistletoe. He also tells the mall Santa Claus, while sitting on his lap, that he wants tons of ChapStick for Christmas. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Sam gets into a fight with Finn after he hears Finn shouting at his then-girlfriend, Quinn, about quitting glee club for the Cheerios. Will has to break up the fight before it got too violent. At the end of the episode, Quinn kisses Finn. Silly Love Songs Sam becomes jealous of Finn and Quinn's relationship and starts feeling threatened because Finn and Quinn both get mono. Comeback Sam forms a band called The Justin Bieber Experience and performs Baby and Somebody to Love to get Quinn back, after Quinn makes up an excuse. He is also seen in his underwear during the presentation of Lauren Zizes. While for a moment everything seemed perfect, at the end Santana makes him realize that Quinn has cheated on him with Finn and that she will be there for him if he wants to. He ends his relationship with Quinn and starts dating Santana. Blame It on the Alcohol At Rachel's party, Sam is seen making out with Santana on the sofa. After Puck breaks into the liquor cabinets, Sam gets drunk and during spin the bottle, he gets to make out with Brittany. Santana gets jealous and screams at him but quickly starts kissing him. During Blame It (On the Alcohol) and Tik Tok, he performs along with New Directions under the influence of alcohol. Sexy Sam is a part of the Brittany-Santana love triangle, along with Artie. After Brittany and Santana's performance of Landslide, he tells Artie "I wish we were that close", not knowing of their lesbian interaction. Original Song Sam backs up the idea that New Directions should write original songs. He also volunteers to write one himself. Santana sings Trouty Mouth to him, much to his distaste. He even stops her halfway through the song and gets angry at her out of embarrassment. Mercedes also sings an original song, titled 'Hell to the No' and Sam holds up a sign reading Hell No while she sings. He also performs with New Directions at Regionals, singing Loser Like Me with them. Finally, when they announce that they won celebrates with his teammates and hugs Lauren. A Night of Neglect Sam questions the decathlon team why they didn't tell their friends they were going to be on television. He also is the announcer for the Night of Neglect concert in the auditorium. Born This Way It is shown that he and Santana are no longer together, as she starts fake-dating Karofsky to hide that she is a lesbian. He might not be over Santana because before Born This Way is performed when Will asks about Santana's whereabouts, Sam jealously said that she's probably making out with Karofsky, then says that "he can have her". Rumours Sam is asked out by Rachel but turns her down, claiming that she is "not his type". Later, due to Sue's gossip paper, Sam is suspected by everyone in school to be having a secret affair with Quinn and Kurt who were both seen visiting him at an old motel. In the end, it is revealed that his dad has lost his job after the economy failed, his family has been living in a motel for quite a time. It's revealed that Kurt was bringing him some of his old clothes after seeing him at Dalton Academy delivering pizza as a part time job. Quinn meanwhile discovered the truth due to them attending the same church, and offered to help him babysit his brother and sister Stacy and Stevie. When the rest of the glee kids discover this, they all pitch in to buy back Sam's guitar which he was forced to sell, and together they all sing Don't Stop to his siblings. Prom Queen Rachel and Mercedes invite Sam to go to prom with them on a friendly three-way date, seeing as they are all single. At his return, Jesse St. James also accompanies them to prom, but ends up spending most of his time with Rachel. At the prom, Sam performs Friday with Artie and Puck. During the number Jar of Hearts, Sam goes up to Mercedes, telling her she looks beautiful and asking her to dance. Mercedes accepts and the two are seen dancing together for the remainder of the night. Funeral Sam attends the funeral of Jean Sylvester and performs with New Directions Pure Imagination. New York Sam is seen along with the rest of New Directions enjoying being in New York city. He is later seen as part of the street performers serenading Finn and Rachel in a dream-like sequence, having solo lines in Bella Notte. Sam is seen performing back-up vocals during New Directions Nationals performance and looks devastated when the club only achieves 12th place. It is revealed that Sam and Mercedes are officially dating. It is also revealed that they are attempting to keep their relationship a secret from the glee club, although it is unknown why. Season Three The Purple Piano Project It is revealed that Sam and his family have moved out of state during the summer. At some point, he and Mercedes broke up, allowing her to start dating Shane Tinsley. Hold on to Sixteen The New Directions are disheartened as they have three band members filling the number requirement for Sectionals and they are hopeless. Finn says that they need Sam back, so he and Rachel travel to Kentucky where the Evans family now live. They go to a bar that Sam is supposedly working at, thinking that he is in another singing group, and are shocked to discover he is stripping. Sam is shocked when he sees them, and Rachel asks him to come back to McKinley. Sam wants to, but isn't sure if his parents will let him go. However, they agree and Sam returns to McKinley, where he is welcomed back by New Directions and sings Red Solo Cup. After the Glee meeting, Sam is approached by Quinn. Quinn tries to proposition Sam into raising Beth with her, but he promptly refuses, telling Quinn that she needs to stop trying to grow up so quickly. He tells her that his favorite line in the song Jack and Diane is 'Hold on to sixteen as long as you can.' Later when New Directions are practicing ways they could win Sectionals, Sam and Blaine instantly disagree on whether they should be 'cute' or 'sexy', leading to Blaine making a hurtful comment to Sam and resulting in the two boys attacking one another. Sam later walks with Mercedes in the hallway, where she tells him that their relationship was a "summer fling" and that although he is still special to her, she is with Shane now. Sam doesn't believe that, and as Mercedes walks away, he announces that he doesn't care if Shane is "built like a bulldozer", he will still fight for her. He is later seen smiling at Mercedes singing at Sectionals. During ABC he performs background vocals, and the same goes for Control. He gets a solo in Man In The Mirror, and finally when New Directions are celebrating their victory, he has a small solo in We Are Young. Extraordinary Merry Christmas After Glee Club, Sam helps Rory pick up some text books that had fallen out of his locker and they then jump into a conversation about being away from their families. After learning that Rory doesn't have any plans for the holidays, Sam invites Rory to spend the holidays with him and his family. He also offers to be Rory's Christmas sponsor, saying that he will show Rory how the holidays are celebrated in the USA. Later after watching Rachel's performance of River, Artie goes on a spiel of the ideas he has for a Christmas special, the New Directions are scheduled to help with, nixing any sad stories. Sam argues with Artie, saying that Christmas is not all about being happy. That there are some sad moments that go along with the holiday as well. Artie rebukes what Sam says and Sam pulls himself out of the show, not wanting to be apart of something that he finds unrealistic. As he is getting ready to walk out of the auditorium, stating that he is going to rings one of those bells to help with the Salvation Army, he calls to Rory to help him. Rory, declines Sam, choosing instead to stay in the show. Sam is, sad and upset, storms out. While most of New Directions are filming parts of the Christmas special, Sam is at the homeless shelter with Quinn, helping to give food to the homeless. Sam and Quinn have a conversation of how Quinn has changed for the good, stating that she deserves good things. As they are running out of food to give out, the rest of New Directions appear, with food, claiming that Rory helped them see what truly mattered and Sam both surprised that they showed up and happy they came around. Sam joins in with the New Directions as they sing Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) at the shelter. Near the end, Sam and Rory are seen ringing bells for the Salvation Army and Rory asks Sam to be his Valentine's Day sponsor as well to which Sam accepts, but under the condition of Rory helping him perfect his Sean Connery impression. They are then joined by Rachel and Finn who sold their gifts meant for each other in order to donate the proceedings. Finn and Rachel stay to help ring the bells with Sam and Rory. Yes/No Sam and Mercedes start the episode singing Summer Nights from Grease with the New Directions, recounting the summer they spent together. After a Glee Club meeting where Mr. Schuester tells them that he plans to propose to Ms. Pillsbury, Sam walks with Mercedes down the hallway, questioning her about her future plans of marriage, wanting to be a part of those plans. Mercedes turns Sam down, and Sam brings up an memory of their summer that Mercedes had to admit was fun. But in the end, Mercedes states that she is dating Shane and what she and him had was a summer fling. Sam watches as Shane approaches Mercedes and walks away with their arms around her. Sam later desperately pleads with Coach Beiste for a spot on a sports team in order to get a letterman jacket in the hopes to woo Mercedes. Coach Beiste tells Sam of the only open sport, which turns out to be the synchronized swimming team, coached by Roz Washington. Upon seeing Sam, Coach Roz Washington points out how big Sam's mouth is among other things. She then tells Sam of her struggle to get where she was and threatens Sam not to ever pee in her pool. Sam meets Finn in the hallway and talks about how he joined the synchronized swimming team to which Finn tells him to be quiet about, saying that it is "some kind of weird death wish" to be on that team and in Glee Club. Sam tells Finn that it's sexy but Finn disagrees and walks away. Sam then sees Mercedes at her locker and states that he is "not worried" and smiles but is then slushied by the hockey team. Mercedes approaches Sam asking if he was okay and proceeds to clean the slushie from his face. Shane comes in and questions Mercedes' actions and states that Sam will be okay, offering to walk her to class. Sam once again watches as Mercedes walks away with Shane. During Rachel's song Without You, Sam glances at Mercedes. Later as Mr. Schuester is giving up hope of proposing to Ms. Pillsbury, Sam brings up an idea that he has to help. Sam is then seen taking part in Mr. Schuester's proposal performance of We Found Love. Michael Sam is seen with the rest of New Directions taking part in Bad during their face-off with the Warblers. Sam is also seen during Quinn's tribute to all her ex-boyfriends, Never Can Say Goodbye, and after her song, later congratulates her on her acceptance to Yale. Sam sends a text to Mercedes, asking her to meet him in the auditorium where he puts her name in lights. He then asks Mercedes to sing a duet, Human Nature with him to which Mercedes tries to refuse but eventually gives in. At the end of Human Nature, Sam and Mercedes share a kiss. Sam later helps New Directions with the song Black or White as a way to make peace with the Warblers. The Spanish Teacher Sam is first seen with Mercedes in Ms. Pillsbury's office where Sam and Mercedes talk about their relationship after their kiss and Ms. Pillsbury suggests that Sam and Mercedes don't talk for a week. Later in glee club Sam tries to avoid eye contact with Mercedes while she sings Don't Wanna Lose You but couldn't help but watch her as she sings smiling. As a counter to this, Sam sings Bamboleo/Hero with the the ND boys where he dedicates the lyrics to Hero to Mercedes. Near the end of the episode, Sam is watching as the clock ticks down, ending the week that he and Mercedes couldn't talk. He meets her in the hallway and just as they are about to say something, Shane approaches them and after a short conversation on his part, Shane and Mercedes walk away and Sam is seen with a heartbroken look on his face as Mercedes walks away with Shane for the third time. Heart Sam joins The God Squad in an effort to earn money for glee-club. As part of the group he performs Stereo Hearts to Rachel, having been paid for doing so by Finn, and Cherish/Cherish to Brittany in the name of Santana. When the members have an argument about if they should perform to a gay couple, Sam states that he is fine with doing so. His relationship with Mercedes is also followed up. He asks Mercedes to be his date for Sugar Motta's party and gives her a small statue of one of the Three Wise Men, that he painted to look like St. Valentine as a gift. Mercedes then reveals that she has told Shane about what had been going on between herself and Sam, and that she has gone on distance. When Sam asks if they now can be truly together, Mercedes declines. She confesses her love to Sam, but explains that she is feeling remorse because she made Shane very sad by cheating on him, and she is having issues about being a bad person. She says that she has to be alone for the time being to solve those issues, thus declining Sam's present and his offers to be his date and his girlfriend. Sam walks off feeling rejected and subsequently, Mercedes sings I Will Always Love You, addressing it to Shane as well as to him. Sam becomes so sad while watching her sing, that he has to leave the room bursting into tears. On My Way Sam is seen performing at Regionals with the rest of New Directions. Quinn is his dance partner. Earlier in the episode at a Glee Club meeting in the auditorium states that wants to be able to buy his family a house in the future. Big Brother Sam is excited when Blaine's big brother Cooper was giving the New Directions lessons in show business. He is also referred to as "Kentucky Fried Stripper" by Sue when she points out the sexual tension between him and Mercedes. Saturday Night Glee-ver Sam records Mercedes' performance Disco Inferno and later posts the video on YouTube. He grabs Mercedes in the hallway as Kurt leaves them for them to be alone together. He shows Mercedes how talented she is with all the views and comments. He also proceeds to tell Mercedes that she will achieve big things and they kiss for a second time on screen. It is from this moment that Sam and Mercedes begin dating again. Dance With Somebody when Mr. Shue tells the Glee Club that the week's assignment is to sing Whitney Houston songs, Sam questions whether or not that is appropriate because of her bad past. He is later approached by Joe Hart in the weight room where Joe asks Sam advice on sex, more specifically on Quinn. Sam reveals that he lost his virginity during his time working at a strip club, something Joe states is against the Christian religion. Sam tells Joe that even though he is religious, there are some things you cannot help. He tells Joe that he has to make a choice between his religion and Quinn. Later in the episode, Sam, Puck, Finn, Blaine, and Mike share a bromance moment where Puck proceeds to give them each a gift (shot glasses) and tells them that he will miss them and that he loves them and they all make a toast together. Sam is also later seen with the rest of the Glee Club singing My Love Is Your Love as one big family. Choke Sam and rest of the New Directions boys, except Kurt, are approached by Finn in the McKinley High weight room where Finn voices his worries regarding Puck's graduation. They later meet in the choir room and go over a plan to help Puck but Puck comes in and after telling them that he doesn't want to be like his father, Puck asks them to help him pass an important test. Sam and the ND boys stay at the school over night helping Puck study where they bust out singing The Rain in Spain after Puck managed to get one of the questions asked correct. They wait outside the classroom where Puck is taking a test, and after the test Puck thanks them for their help. Prom-asaurus near the beginning of the episode, Sam can be seen staring out the window of the choir room which seems to be a favorite pastime for a lot of New Directions members. He later attends prom with Mercedes where he talks to Mercedes about last year's prom and the fact that Mercedes thought that they wouldn't get get together again. He later performs What Makes You Beautiful with some of the other ND Boys and later takes a prom picture with Mercedes. Props Sue explains to the New Directions the use of props for Nationals and Sam puts on a welding mask and pretends to be Darth Vader, something that confuses Joe. When Tina hits hear head after falling into a fountain and comes out to everyone being switched, Sam is Rory. Near the end of the episode, while Rachel and Finn are talking about the members of glee club, Sam is seen doing impressions with Mercedes, Brittany, Kurt, and Artie laughing around him. Nationals Sam gets into a fight with Puck who is studying while the rest of the Glee Club is trying to practice which annoys him. Puck makes fun of his dancing and Sam is held back when he tries to charge at Puck again. He is later seen giving Mr. Shue a hug during We Are The Champions. Goodbye Santana runs into Sam and Mercedes at Mercedes' locker where Sam and Mercedes are celebrating Mercedes getting a recording contract thanks to the video he posted of her singing Disco Inferno. Sam is seen enjoying the song the graduating seniors sing, You Get What You Give, to him and the others who are not graduating and is sad with the fact that they are leaving. Sam and the rest of the non-graduating class sing In My Life in return. Near the end, Sam is seen saying goodbye to Rachel with the rest of New Directions. Personality Sam appears to be a nice and self-possessed guy, and sometimes a bit of a dork, with a quirky awkwardness when he would speak, at first never being sure what to say. As the new kid, he is still trying to find his way within the social networks of his new school, and seems content to make friends. When Finn offers him the chance to join the Glee Club, Sam seems genuinely excited at the idea, and by how welcoming the people he met are. However, like all kids, Sam fears social alienation, embarrassment, and temporarily backed out of joining for fear of being bullied. But even at the risk of being alienated, Sam has shown signs of being very honorable, as he refused to back out of a duet with Kurt, even though Finn warns him that performing a duet with another boy might cause him to be bullied. Sam states he gave his word to Kurt and that was too important to go back on. Sam is an obviously good-looking boy, but seems to become embarrassed easily by the attention he's given at times. He becomes increasingly self-conscious about his body, particularly when Mr. Schuester replaces him in the role of Rocky in the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Although Will did it for other reasons, Sam assumed it was because he asked to not wear such tight-fitting shorts, and that stated he also felt grotesquely fat, despite Finn assuring him he was in perfect shape. This is also a regular feature in other episodes. Despite being a nice guy, Sam is rather socially awkward and naive, and is generally oblivious to how much the girls find him attractive, he claims this is because of limited interaction with girls, due to previously attending an all-boys school. This appears to cause him to move a bit more quickly than most would in terms of interacting with girls, such as trying to kiss Quinn. He also appears to be very easygoing and likeable, as Santana declared him as the "new Glee favorite" in Furt. He is very determined to get what he wants, such as popularity or being Quinn Fabray's boyfriend. He is shown to care about Quinn and stays committed to her. Adding to the fact that Sam would like to be popular, he has dated or kissed every girl in Glee Club that was once on the Cheerios and seems to always need a girl in his life. He also accepted Mercedes and Rachel's offer to go to prom. Sam loves to play football and to sing, and he is apparently a bit of a nerd when it comes to things like the movie "Avatar". He was only recently taught how to tie his shoes by Mr. Schuester mentioned in the episode, The Substitute. Sam seems to be insecure, having body issues (as seen by his insecurities in the Rocky Horror Glee Show) and wanting be more popular, looking very shallow in the process. His popularity issues (first stated in Auditions) has been a problem for him for a while. Ever since he began dating Quinn, he has been trying to boil up to Quinn's standards and to be a perfect boyfriend and is resulting in his nerdy side being ignored for awhile. He struggles with his dyslexia through out the series also making it hard to take tests. He said, "After I take test, my head starts to hurt" Which he said to the guys in Choke. When he returns in the episode Hold On To Sixteen, he seems to have gained a lot of confidence. Songs Solos Season Two: Baby.jpg|Baby (Ep. Ver.) (Comeback) Season Three: Youoo.jpg|Red Solo Cup (Hold on to Sixteen) Glee31202 595.jpg|Bamboleo/Hero (The Spanish Teacher) Solos (In A Duet) Season Two: Lucky.jpg|Lucky (Quinn) (Duets) I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg|(I've Had) The Time of My Life (Quinn) (Special Education) Baby.jpg|Baby (Studio Ver.) (Artie) (Comeback) Glee.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV-_2740.jpg|Somebody to Love (Artie) (Comeback) Season Three: Tumblr lz3hzbkNmD1r33nwjo1 500.jpg|Human Nature (Mercedes) (Michael) Solos (In a Group Number) Unreleased Solos Season Two: *Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Audition) Relationships Quinn Fabray In Duets, after being slushied by the football jocks, Quinn attempts to help Sam deal with being an outcast due to being in Glee Club. Sam then asks Quinn to be his partner for the duet competition, and attempts to kiss her. Due to her past year and desire to get "back to normal", Quinn refuses the kiss and the duet partnership. However, thanks to the manipulation of Finn and Rachel, the two performed together and won a dinner at Breadstix. While there, the two bond and share their secrets. After Sam assures her that he is not gay, Quinn declares that they will use the coupons another day, as this would be considered their first date and that as a gentleman, Sam should pay for it. In Never Been Kissed, Sam is seen with Quinn by a fireplace having make-out sessions. When Quinn asks him to say her name, Sam uses a cooling down method taught by Finn in which he is supposed to imagine Coach Beiste so that it turns him off, but the method backfires and he says Beiste's name instead. This leaves Quinn suspicious but later in the episode the New Direction boys reveal to Mr. Schue that it is a cooling down method, and Quinn becomes embarrassed and apologizes to Sam. In Furt, Sam offers Quinn a promise ring and hopes to marry her someday, but she gives him a maybe. Later in the episode, she breaks into his locker and wears the ring, hinting that they're officially dating. In Silly Love Songs, Quinn cheats on Sam and makes out with Finn, who gives Quinn mono. Sam finds out about that in Comeback. He had believed what Quinn had told him, namely that Finn was choking on a gumball and Quinn saved him. While backstage after the Justin Bieber Experience performs, Santana Lopez spills the beans about the truth with Finn and Quinn, causing Sam to break up with Quinn. In Hold on to Sixteen, Sam returns to Lima and Quinn wants to begin dating him again so that he can help her raise Beth. Since Sam wants Mercedes back and because he believes her idea to be ridiculous, he tries to talk Quinn out of it instead. Kurt Hummel In Duets, after Sam joins the glee group, Kurt develops an interest and/or attraction towards the new recruit, believing that he is gay because he dyed his hair. When the duet competition is announced, Kurt immediately asks Sam to be his partner. Sam is surprised by Kurt's approach (and also taken aback by the correct accusation that he bleaches his hair), but still agrees to be Kurt's partner. However, when Finn discovers this, he attempts to convince both Kurt and Sam not to be partners, due to the fact that Finn is afraid that Sam will be bullied for having a male duet partner, and that Kurt's possibly romantic interest in Sam will prove as equally unwanted and unsettling as Kurt's feelings for Finn had been the last year. Kurt denies Finn's accusation, blaming them on Finn's latent homophobia, and simply says he wants to sing with Sam. Finn attempts to talk to Sam instead, but Sam refuses to back out of the duet with Kurt, stating he gave the other boy his word. However, Kurt later speaks with his father, and realizes that maybe Finn is right, and that is isn't fair to inadvertently cause problems for Sam. Thus, Kurt ends the potential partnership with Sam, who is left confused. However as Kurt leaves, he makes another flirtatious comment about Sam bleaching his hair, which Sam denies half-heartedly because of the fact that its true. In Furt, Sam gets into a physical altercation with Dave Karofsky as Mike and Artie attempt to dissuade him from bullying Kurt. They each get "a few good licks in" before the fight is broken up by Coach Beiste. Kurt thanks the three glee guys for trying to stand up for him, "especially Sam," because Sam gets a black eye from Karofsky and he was the newest to know Kurt, so he isn't as close as the others. When the bullying finally proves to be too much to handle and Kurt makes the decision to transfer to Dalton, Sam and the others then beg him to stay as the boys vow to protect him. In Rumours, Finn and Rachel see Kurt leaving a motel room with Sam behind him; their automatic assumption is that Kurt is cheating on Blaine with Sam. Sam reveals later that Kurt was giving him some of his old clothes and only knew about his troubles because Sam took up a part-time job as a pizza delivery boy and delivered a pizza to Dalton Academy. Santana Lopez Santana and Sam start dating in the episode, Comeback. They only start going out because Santana says that she could help his reputation. But, it is soon clear that she is only dating him to cover up the feelings she has for Brittany. Sam only agrees to the offer because he believes that Quinn cheats on him with Finn and that is how she and Finn both got mono, not because Quinn saved his life after he was choking on a gum ball, as they had told him. Sam and Santana are next seen in the choir room, with Santana on Sam's lap fixing his hair, while Quinn, looking forlorn, stares down at them. Santana then starts dating David Karofsky in Born This Way, to which "He can have her" is the only thing Sam has to say, which confirms them to have broken up. Mercedes Jones In Prom Queen, Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes don't have dates to prom. Rachel and Mercedes decide to have Sam go with them as a group of friends, and Jesse St. James eventually joins in too. While Rachel is singing Jar of Hearts, Mercedes is sitting alone. Sam tells Mercedes that she looks beautiful and holding out his hand, he asks if she would like to dance, she agrees and takes his hand. They share this dance, and are later seen dancing during I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. At the end of the episode, Sam, Rachel and Mercedes are seen taking a prom picture together. In New York, after Light Up the World, Sam and Mercedes share a hug. After returning from nationals, Sam and Mercedes run into Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean. They explain that they just ran into each other in the parking lot. After their conversation with Kurt and Blaine, they walk away and Mercedes asks, "Do you think they know?" to which Sam replies, "I don't think anybody knows." They smile and then they hold hands, revealing that they are secretly a couple. It is unknown why they have opted to keep their relationship a secret, or how long they have been together, but it is assumed that they started dating some time between Prom Queen and New York. They decide to break off the relationship when Sam moves out of state. When asked about it, Mercedes claims that it was "just a summer fling" and that she is with her new boyfriend, Shane. In Hold on to Sixteen Sam returns and Quinn asked him to help her raise Beth but he declines her offer because he wants Mercedes back. Mercedes claims that what they had was a summer fling but Sam believes it was something more. Sam claims he doesn't care how "big and bad" Mercedes' boyfriend is, and he is willing to fight to get her back. She smiles and blushes as she walks away. Mercedes later smiles and giggles at his performance in ABC. In Yes/No, Sam continues pursuing Mercedes. In Michael, Sam and Mercedes sing their first duet together, Human Nature, and kiss for the first time on screen. In The Spanish Teacher, Sam and Mercedes talk to Ms. Pillsbury about their relationship after their kiss in Michael where Ms. Pillsbury suggest they don't talk for a week. Sam with the ND boys sing Bamboleo/Hero, with Sam dedicating the Hero lyrics to Mercedes. He later watches the clock as his time for avoiding conversation with Mercedes is ending. They meet in the hallway but before anything can be said, Shane approaches them and he and Mercedes walk away again. In Heart, when Sam approaches Mercedes giving her a box with a statue of one of the Three Wise Men painted red to represent Saint Valentine, she tells him that she broke up with Shane and that she couldn't be with Sam at the moment because she has to sort out her feelings. In Saturday Night Glee-ver, Sam films Mercedes performing Disco Inferno as a homework-assignment. He loads it up onto YouTube where it receives a lot of positive response. This inspires Mercedes to purchase her dream to become a singer, and it is later revealed that it earned her a recording contract as a back up singer. They kiss then on-screen for the second time and are revealed to be a couple again in Prom-asaurus. Trivia *He dyed his hair blonde with lemon juice (Duets). This indicates that he isn't naturally blond. However, his entire family seems to be blond. *He is the second member of the glee club, after Finn, whose vocal talents have been discovered in the locker room's showers. (Audition) *He can speak Na'vi, the Avatar language. (Duets) *He's obsessed with working out, exercising, and sports. *He compared Kurt's singing voice to Faith Hill (Duets). *He is continuously ridiculed for having an exceptionally large mouth. *He is known for making bad jokes. *He loves astronomy, Cool Ranch Doritos, Star Wars, and comic books. *He attended an all-boys boarding school before he came to Mckinley (Duets). *Several "Glee club"-members thought he was gay at first, including his ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray and his current girlfriend Mercedes Jones. *He has dyslexia, which is why his grades aren't very good (Audition). *Can do impressions of: **James Earl Jones' voice, especially Darth Vader. **Matthew McCoghauney **James Earl Jones **Sean Connery in "The Hunt for Red October" **Christopher Walken **George W. Bush (as seen in one of the interview outtakes) *He didn't know how to tie his shoelaces until Will taught him how. (The Substitute) *He is implied to have a "Body Dysmorphic Disorder" (The Rocky Horror Glee Show). *He has kissed all four former, female Cheerios/Glee members. He kissed Quinn in Never Been Kissed, Santana in Blame It on the Alcohol, Brittany in Blame It on the Alcohol and Mercedes in Michael. *Santana considers him a dork (Comeback). *He thinks no one is more rock and roll than Justin Bieber (Comeback). *He is originally from Tennessee. *He goes to the same church as Quinn, implying that he is a Catholic Christian. *He used to work as a pizza delivery boy at night (Rumours). *He often makes references to movies. *According to Brad Falchuk, the name Sam Evans came from Sam who was a friend of Ryan Murphy and Evans is for Dwight Evans RF on the Boston Red Sox. *He was born sometime at the beginning of May (Prom Queen). *He always holds back girls when they fight, as seen in The Substitute (Santana), The Sue Sylvester Shuffle (Rachel), and New York (Santana). *He was originally cast to be Kurt's boyfriend but, due to this storyline being leaked and the chemistry that Chord had with Dianna (Quinn), the writers decided to make him Quinn's boyfriend instead. *Chances are that he was poor even before the episode Rumours, as he said he handed out pizzas when Kurt was in Dalton. *He is the first character to be written off the show then later return, because Chord declined coming back as nothing was guaranteed. *Out of all the New Directions characters, we have met the most members of his family - Mother, Father (Hold On To Sixteen) Brother and Sister. (Rumours) *Michael Jackson is one of his favorite singers. (Michael) *Is currently lives in Finn's and Kurt's house (The Spanish Teacher). *He dated Quinn, Santana and Mercedes all in the same year. *Sam seems to like Chapstick a great deal, asking Santa for "lots of Chapstick" in A Very Glee Christmas, and thanking Rachel for some in Rumours. Additionally, in Heart, the inside of Sam's locker is seen to be covered with numerous tubes of Chapstick. *He is looking the most forward to making enough money to buy his parents a house they will not be kicked out of. *His lips inspired Santana Lopez to write the original song, Trouty Mouth. (Original Song) *He has seen the movie Avatar six times (Duets). *He has been slushied in front of girls he likes, and later gotten helped to clean himself up. (Duets) In front of Quinn. (Yes/No) In front of Mercedes. *He lost his virginity while he was working at the strip club (Dance with Somebody). *All of his on-screen girlfriends are older than him. *Likes country music. (Hold on to Sixteen) Gallery Sam.png|Sam watching the New Directions perform "Valerie" sung by Santana with New Directions.jpg|Sam first performance 00038393.jpg|Sam playing guitar to Quinn during Baby 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg|Sam playing Lucky on his guitar 17gjghnm.jpg|Quinn and Sam parasite lucky 21dgdfg.jpg|Quinn and Sam singing Lucky 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg|Sam singing (I've Had) The Time of My Life 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 2gv33hl thumb.jpg.png 2x12-Silly-Love-Songs-sam-and-quinn-23986893-1580-888.jpg 30.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 333px-Chord overstreet is back.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 44.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg 77.jpg 789.jpg 89kkl.jpg 8f441a59268609a56ee447e05a6c6c43.jpg 92.jpg B:H10.png B:H4.png B:H5.png B:H7.png B:H9.png Baby.jpg Bbghjf.jpg Behind the scenes on Quinn & Sam singing Lucky.jpg Beiber.png Bram.jpg Bram - Baby.gif Bram - Christmas.gif Bram - Kiss.gif 30bl160jpg.gif|Sammy <3 chord-overstreet-celeb-page.jpg 1-A.jpg Ep_9_(I've_Had)_the_Time_of_My_Life_3.jpg I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg Time_of_my_life.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 30.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45fghngj.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg Asddflged.jpg Bbghjf.jpg X2 4d3b3f4.jpg|Sam and Quinn's Headbutt Twit-Pic-sam-and-quinn-16288345-640-478.jpg|Overgron <3 Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-sam-and-quinn-17533398-1580-891.jpg Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 Quinn-and-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19370979-500-220.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16850857-330-186.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852548-266-178.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852552-312-176.gif Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Glee.S02E12.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 0348.jpg Gif1.gif tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg tumblr_lde6k1QGA91qdm7loo1_500.gif Tumblr lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1 401.png Tumblr lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1 501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg Tumblr_lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1_501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg tumblr_lklxg4Hxlt1qf9wcko1_500.jpg tumblr_lcu2tbg9rf1qekms2o1_250_thumb.png Quinn-Sam-glee-17288270-500-404_thumb.jpg tumblr_lasueiGrv21qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9zbgl8dNU1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_la96pyZxFa1qcz954o1_500.jpg tumblr_laexpfzW1n1qbn3f4o1_r6_500.png tumblr_lb4osi9W9N1qezz1go1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lbaciiD0iB1qezz1go1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500 (1).gif tumblr_lcdc9cELKU1qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lcdf2aOja21qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_lcr60pUMop1qboypfo1_500.gif tumblr_lcy9t1mhrl1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_ldc0s4YXqo1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldc6oc2Awl1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldjizu6sdZ1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_ldnutinsFc1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_le3xzkiBqt1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_lekds1zvbp1qep57ko1_500.png tumblr_leth4vVty61qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_lf6mlhPaa01qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdecacAZF1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lfjoi1IgEm1qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lfuqdd6CpN1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lg8o183ubO1qa9irko1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lgbwf7GiYj1qaa163o1_500.gif tumblr_lgby5pcAaz1qb2xuuo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lguvrd8DXD1qf7nowo1_500.gif tumblr_lilbagu1eh1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_linqqaXu501qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_liqjsgP2iu1qeo867.gif tumblr_lisclfmo881qg0m3b.gif tumblr_liscm4TakX1qg0m3b.gif tumblr_lj93xg4v5X1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljd66ybsXJ1qgg2nro1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljrxq2yaNG1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljryfuR1PF1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk7bk4B7M91qj1urro1_500.jpg tumblr_lke6mrOVIM1qdhvyto1_500.jpg tumblr_lkeeqtBSXZ1qzlpnco1_500.gif tumblr_lkfzhunMIE1qzlpnco1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkl26jeA2t1qbfe3zo1_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_lkt4cbn7ov1qdg3dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt98vpPJh1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lku0g0AhGj1qfwv8bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lku7d1Bgyv1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lku9ln5T2P1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lkubjx3I571qfuiih.gif tumblr_lkuoeuTr501qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_lkuqwwrY7i1qcnmato1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuyi8HHDQ1qdn9a3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv9h53kgi1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvkql4fCc1qbjttio1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvkvx81dr1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvm72RtZj1qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzouIhJO1qhntqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkwb0wXxsf1qei2yp.png tumblr_llq5hdvnca1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_l6r0zvgY431qa7uoro1_500.jpg 37393.jpg Tumblr_llsigfg7951qbunnw.gif SQSmile.gif Sam Evans Glee.jpg Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral.gif Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral 2.gif It never was Over.png Fabrevans - Marriage.gif Fabrevans Collage.jpg tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg tumblr_llzi5tj5OS1qij0tco1_500_thumb.png tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6xhl8ey81qdu86bo1_500_thumb.png SQ GlanceWorried.gif Fabrevans - Color me mine.gif Tumblr ln5lxyEFBJ1qhus77.jpg Tumblr ln9akinAhP1qisbj3.gif Tumblr lmn0bwx2Op1qd165no1 500.gif Tumblr lnb9wqGglJ1qly5wwo1 500.jpg Fabrevans.png Fabrevans - Yay.gif Fabrevans - Memories.png Quam - Caps.png tumblr_lotndsddNK1qbalkeo1_500.gif normal_GL213_1927.jpg jumpg.gif|Sam jumping for JOY Overgron Glee Tour.jpg Ovegron - Glee Live.gif Overgron - Glee Live 3D.gif Tumblr_llyfgaANa61qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_llz74uyK2O1qbysf9o1_500.png morestuff1191991.jpg Free Transform.png|suinn! sam love.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17371039-250-112.gif|Christmas episode kiss tumblr_lwocla897c1qiizz8o1_250.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17371039-250-112.gif chord and dianna hug-new york.jpg stereo hearts.gif|Stereo Hearts 586579 1290809910790 full.jpg Sam andQuinn profile pic.png 23dsgdh.jpg 29.jpg 2x06-never-been-kissed-03-hq preview-e1289362234830.jpg 36.jpg Bbghjf.jpg Fabrevans Collage.jpg tumblr_m3bfnrb7Zs1r9qzyvo1_250.jpg Morestuff1191991.jpg ,mnb.jpg Screen shot 2012-02-05 at 8.49.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-02-10 at 8.15.56 PM.png ;lm.n.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 37393.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45fghngj.jpg 46.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg 9.jpg Asddflged.jpg Asrcdfd.jpeg Bbghjf.jpg Choir room2.jpg Collages.jpg Dfghfh.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans - Color me mine.gif Fabrevans - Marriage.gif Fabrevans - Memories.png Fabrevans - Yay.gif Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral 2.gif Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral.gif Fabrevans Collage.jpg Fabrevans.png Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-sam-and-quinn-17533398-1580-891.jpg Fhfhh.jpg Fhtj.jpg Gif1.gif Glee.S02E12.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 0348.jpg glee_sam_will_sue_quinn_rachel_mercedes_underwear.jpg ImagesCAKVPFEN.jpg IMG_1365.PNG Kmlnkl.jpg lalalalla.jpg Lkhkhk.jpg Lkjkgjk.jpg Lkljhlk.jpg Lklnhjlljgb.jpg Parkquam2.jpg Quam - Caps.png Quam leg touch.jpg Quam2.jpg Quam3.jpg Quam3.png Quinn sam hot kiss.jpg Quinn sam kiss.jpg Quinn-and-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19370979-500-220.gif Quinn-Gif-glee-19252232-500-212.gif QuinnSam01 - tie dye dress.jpg Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg Quinn-Sam-glee-17288270-500-404_thumb.jpg Sam and Quinn.png Sam Evans Glee.jpg Sam quinn kiss christmas.jpg Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16850857-330-186.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852548-266-178.gif Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Screen shot 2010-10-13 at 8.31.52 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.08.50 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.10.24 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.10.39 PM.png|Quam Love Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.10.41 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.11.58 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.12.14 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.12.19 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.12.35 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.13.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 3.49.55 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 3.50.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 3.52.36 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.05.05 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.16.46 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.17.13 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.17.26 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 5.32.16 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.22.52 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.23.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.23.35 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.24.12 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.24.56 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.25.38 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.26.25 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.52.25 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.53.01 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.53.07 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 8.00.50 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-20 at 5.41.02 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-21 at 1.47.35 PM 1.png Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 10.25.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 10.34.04 PM.png shammy12.jpg SQ GlanceWorried.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 SQSmile.gif Tumblr lg9ni1EvRp1qzebcco1 500.gif Tumblr lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1 501.jpg Tumblr lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1 401.png Tumblr lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lkjeufQbtB1qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lmn0bwx2Op1qd165no1 500.gif Tumblr lmr6qqSYNN1qk8cy8o1 500.png Tumblr lmtwtdTrox1qb1n84o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmx6ixHqSW1qdoa6uo1 500.gif Tumblr lmxl3kIbnM1qly5wwo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmy2r3JpqI1qk8cy8o1 500.gif Tumblr lmy428oIBl1qcid0zo1 500.gif Tumblr lmy4hiLSS81qcid0zo1 500.gif Tumblr lmyhem4IAU1qeqseto1 500.gif Tumblr ln5lxyEFBJ1qhus77.jpg Tumblr ln9akinAhP1qisbj3.gif tumblr_l6r0zvgY431qa7uoro1_500.jpg tumblr_l9zbgl8dNU1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_la96pyZxFa1qcz954o1_500.jpg tumblr_laexpfzW1n1qbn3f4o1_r6_500.png tumblr_lasueiGrv21qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lb4osi9W9N1qezz1go1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lbaciiD0iB1qezz1go1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500 (1).gif Tumblr_lbnhx95vX91qe9v3ho1_500.gif tumblr_lcdc9cELKU1qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lcdf2aOja21qedpejo1_500.gif Tumblr_lcdh13n63k1qcivkso1_500_(1).gif Tumblr_lcdjwn8K1Q1qb8mbmo1_500.gif tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif Tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif Tumblr_lcfchjmCLw1qcrgz4o1_500.gif tumblr_lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1_500.gif Tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_lcr60pUMop1qboypfo1_500.gif tumblr_lcu2tbg9rf1qekms2o1_250_thumb.png tumblr_lcud3pRvNP1qenaj7o1_500.png tumblr_lcy9t1mhrl1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_ldc0s4YXqo1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldc6oc2Awl1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_lde6k1QGA91qdm7loo1_500.gif tumblr_ldjizu6sdZ1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_ldnutinsFc1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_le3xzkiBqt1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_lekds1zvbp1qep57ko1_500.png tumblr_leth4vVty61qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_lf6mlhPaa01qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdecacAZF1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lfjoi1IgEm1qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lfuqdd6CpN1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lgbwf7GiYj1qaa163o1_500.gif tumblr_lgby5pcAaz1qb2xuuo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lguvrd8DXD1qf7nowo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6xhl8ey81qdu86bo1_500_thumb.png Tumblr_lhiegfmnxh1qg3116.gif tumblr_lilbagu1eh1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_linqqaXu501qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_liqyhpoCro1qac0yk.png tumblr_lisclfmo881qg0m3b.gif tumblr_liscm4TakX1qg0m3b.gif tumblr_lj93xg4v5X1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljd66ybsXJ1qgg2nro1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljrxq2yaNG1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljryfuR1PF1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljza549Ppx1qititfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk7bk4B7M91qj1urro1_500.jpg tumblr_lk9plnLafM1qfqco0o1_500.png|Picture Perfect. Tumblr_lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1_501.jpg Tumblr_lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1_401.png tumblr_lkbsptlmcg1qfyijao1_500.jpg|NYC tumblr_lke6mrOVIM1qdhvyto1_500.jpg Tumblr_lkea0e7dmL1qfu0ujo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkeajb1VkZ1qbfe3zo1_500.gif|Rumors Tumblr_lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1_500.gif tumblr_lkeeqtBSXZ1qzlpnco1_500.gif tumblr_lkfzhunMIE1qzlpnco1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkl26jeA2t1qbfe3zo1_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_lklmhhroum1qa2uxuo1_500.png tumblr_lklxg4Hxlt1qf9wcko1_500.jpg|Don't Stop tumblr_lkng6ryFuF1qbfe3zo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lknkj9Z4Ud1qa3yyco1_500.gif|Don't Stop tumblr_lkntvsdGnc1qj1pqro1_500.png.jpeg tumblr_lkt4cbn7ov1qdg3dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt8glN4e21qdn9a3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkt98vpPJh1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lku0g0AhGj1qfwv8bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lku7d1Bgyv1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lku9ln5T2P1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lkubjx3I571qfuiih.gif tumblr_lkuoeuTr501qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_lkuqwwrY7i1qcnmato1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuyi8HHDQ1qdn9a3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv9h53kgi1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvkql4fCc1qbjttio1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvkvx81dr1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvm72RtZj1qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzouIhJO1qhntqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkw942XZLV1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkwb0wXxsf1qei2yp.png tumblr_llm4m7rJMN1qcd83po1_500.png.scaled600.png tumblr_llmdpcjr261qc9zxuo1_500.jpg|lucky (glee live) tumblr_llntynzNOT1qcso3yo1_500.jpg tumblr_llq5hdvnca1qzf3g2o1_500.gif Tumblr_llsigfg7951qbunnw.gif tumblr_llzi5tj5OS1qij0tco1_500_thumb.png tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ln9velVZm31qanqfto1_500.jpg tumblr_lotndsddNK1qbalkeo1_500.gif Twit-Pic-sam-and-quinn-16288345-640-478.jpg|Overgron <3 Untitled20.jpg X2 4d3b3f4.jpg|Sam and Quinn's Headbutt Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.47.44 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.48.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.50.00 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.55.14 PM.png stuff101010101.jpg morestuff1191991.jpg|Fabrevans<3 SamQuinnWAY.png SamQuinnEMC.png Screen shot 2012-02-05 at 8.52.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-02-05 at 8.35.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-02-05 at 8.56.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-02-07 at 4.41.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-02-10 at 8.15.32 PM.png Stereo hearts.gif Fabrevans as Sugar and Rory.jpg|Fabrevans as Sugar and Rory Jonevansberry.jpg 8f441a59268609a56ee447e05a6c6c43.jpg Sam and mercedes.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.27.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.28.05 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.31.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.33.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.37.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.32.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.31.06 PM.png|In the far left, SAMCEDES! Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.29.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.39.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.32.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.39.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.30.31 PM.png|Dancing next to each other :) tumblr_lw89otko4I1r1t92wo1_1280.png tumblr_lw89otko4I1r1t92wo2_1280.png Tumblr lvy7pv6AuP1qar6tno2 250.gif Tumblr lw89otko4I1r1t92wo2 1280.png tumblr_lw5m4pZzTI1qfq2bu.gif tumblr_lxrdct2Egq1qhh5fko2_1280.png IMG_0005 - Version 2.PNG|Samcedes kiss MichealHumanNature.jpg Michael-010.jpg IMG_1479.PNG Tumblr lz296alX5K1qb0soy.png 77.jpg 92.jpg 89kkl.jpg SamcedesinH6.png SamcedesinH5.png SamcedesinH4.png SamcedesinH3.png SamcedesinH2.png SamcedesinH1.png Tumblr lzhon1bMyg1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lzijb27N0H1r7q0z6o1 400.gif Sam n Mercedes.jpg 291fk1h.jpg DGJRSHJK.png DontWannaLoseYou.png fnxnc2.jpg oqw00n.jpg Samcedes 100.png Samcedes 11.png Samcedes 0056.png tumblr_loudjkMHrx1qahsico1_500.png tumblr_ly0klz1QtV1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyeugs6TEN1r6nrbwo2_250.jpg tumblr_lyey9s1QQq1r9j23to1_500.png tumblr_m1kvjfrvR81qm33moo1_500.png Tumblr lzglb9xZAb1ql17hco1 500.png Screen Shot 2012-04-11 at 4.44.25 PM.png|Mercedes singing "Don't Wanna Lose You" to Sam 313GLEEEp313Sc12003--4397170316751281223.jpg tumblr_m2ixf8dSl01rtkyqdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2p05k2F5W1qeakddo1_500.jpg 8f441a59268609a56ee447e05a6c6c43.jpg Sam and mercedes.png Samcedes.png Samcedes 1.gif Samcedes Handholding.png Samcedes Prom Picture.png Tumblr ll0jq50LMQ1qcs1oco1 500.gif Would You Like To Dance Samcedes.png Sam-and-Mercedes-glee-21926226-500-280.gif Would You Like To Dance Samcedes.png Samcedes 19.gif Samcedes 23.png Tumblr ln019f5mGK1qivswu.gif Tumblr ln01a5wC5g1qivswu.gif Tumblr ln3jkw2hv71qivswu.gif|Klaine Approves!!! :D <3 samcedes1.gif Tumblr lmwsbvRFTV1qjk19mo1 500.jpg tumblr_lm6uuqS8lP1qivswu.gif tumblr_lm0wk0Xf861qjk19mo1_500.gif th_Glee_sam_will_sue_quinn_rachel_mercedes_underwear2.jpg Tumblr lmckm7e3RV1qapaqbo1 500.jpg Samcedes 31.gif Samcedes 33.jpg samcedes 27.jpg Samcedes 46.gif Samcedes 47.jpg tumblr_ljcocgAH8J1qbdepdo1_500.gif Mercedes is beautiful.gif Tumblr lnqs4ofD5F1qbysf9o1 500.png MercedesSamAIWFCIY2.png MercedesSamAIWFCIY.png Tumblr m3cxs7eicI1r6nrbwo6 500.jpg tumblr_m3d2k3Kl2O1qdg4ydo1_500.jpg|At the Senior Prom tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o6_r1_250.jpg samcedesprom.png Samcedes1.png tumblr_m3rr0rHnNG1r6nrbwo4_1280.jpg 1_tumblr_m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko1_400.gif 3_tumblr_m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko3_400.gif 6_tumblr_m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko6_400.gif 2 tumblr m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko2 r2 400.gif 4 tumblr m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko4 400.gif SamcedesSNGhallway.png Tumblr m43o88iqBj1qbysi2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m43qezdeJi1qkqh3q.jpg SamcedesPromSpoiler.png SamcedesParty.png Samjdfkkdii.png Tumblr m1n5knSonr1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m4w92vHoUR1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr m2qs2wEr5U1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m0zfhswhqE1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lix3jpDUkW1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrarzIfVB1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Glee-redsolocup.jpg Quevans.jpg ChordOverstreetRedcarpet.jpg Sam-Santana-2x14-sam-and-santana-19572604-1280-720.jpg Sam-Santana-2x14-sam-and-santana-19572590-1280-720.jpg Chev5.jpg ChordDarrenStarringrico.jpg Chordwithpuppy.jpg Baby1.jpg Bamboleo1.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-04-21h56m31s214.png TTOMLSam.jpg BillionaireSam.jpg BTWSam.jpg DuetsFabrevans.jpg BTW1.jpg CherishSam.jpg DWLYSam.jpg Glee-Christmas-02-2011-12-13-300x214.jpg Bamboleo hero.png Gleeesamefdfjsd.jpg 947760 1328760348115 full.jpg DreamsSam.jpg Sam-says-we-get-each-other-rory-300x230.png Sam-Rory-glee-27650062-600-400.jpg Glee-Christmas-Sam-Rory.jpg Glee-boys-cover-one-direction-s-song.jpg FridaySam.jpg GYOWSam.jpg HDAHAFabrevans.jpg HomeSam.jpg HNSam.jpg HNSamcedes.jpg IRSam.jpg DSSam.jpg DSFabrevans.jpg Tumblr lzyly1qRYk1r03hvno7 r1 250.gif Tumblr lzyly1qRYk1r03hvno4 250.gif Tumblr lzyly1qRYk1r03hvno1 250.gif Chordoverstreet.jpg Quotes Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Football Team Members